The invention relates to a top case arrangement, in particular to a top case arrangement for a vehicle, in particular a motorcycle or a motorcycle-like vehicle, a vehicle equipped with such a top case arrangement.
Top cases with integrated armrests are known, for example, from US patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,187 B and 4,600,208 B. The armrests are installed fixed to the vehicle so that such top case arrangements do not offer the user any possibility of optionally removing the armrests where necessary.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide armrests which can be mounted and dismounted, where necessary, on such a vehicle in a manner which is easy and also for inexperienced users and the vehicle also remains safely usable for the user even in the dismounted state.
There is accordingly provided a top case arrangement for a vehicle, in particular a motorcycle or a motorcycle-like vehicle, with a top case and a base support arranged below the top case, wherein the base support is formed for connection to a vehicle structure and has two linking portions for optional linking of two armrests to the base support. The top case furthermore has in the region of an under side at least one indentation in which both linking portions of the base support are arranged.
This means that the base support comprises at least two linking portions which are arranged in each case for optional linking of one of the two armrests. The top case is configured in such a manner that it has, on its under side, i.e. the outwardly facing surface of a base, or at least in the region of this under side, the one or more indentation. An indentation is to be understood, for example, as a recess, an undercut, an offset or a clearance of the base which is provided in the otherwise, for example, case- or chest-shaped contour of the top case and provides a receiving volume for receiving one or both linking portions.
The receiving volume is accordingly a space defined by the indentation, which space is defined on one hand by the wall provided by the indentation and on the other hand is opened with respect to the surroundings. The indentation can be defined, for example, by side walls, which protrude beyond the under side, of the top case. In this case, the side walls protrude, for example, in the downward direction.
The receiving volume defined by the indentation should fundamentally be differentiated from an actual luggage volume of the top case, wherein luggage can be arranged in the luggage volume and is enclosed by the top case.
In each case, at least in the installed or installable state of the top case arrangements, the two linking portions are positioned inside this at least one indentation. The two linking portions can accordingly be arranged in the same indentation or in each case in a separate indentation. The rest of the base support can also be arranged either in one or two indentations, or in an additional indentation of the under side of the base or outside such indentations.
The top case arrangement offers the particular possibility that the linking portions are arranged in the at least one indentation in such a manner that they do not protrude beyond its outer contour at least in a lateral direction of the top case. The linking portions can additionally also be arranged entirely in the at least one indentation so that they, also on the under side of the top case, do not protrude out of the associated indentation and thus beyond the contour of the top case.
In this manner, the possibility of a permanent fastening of the base support to the vehicle is created irrespective of whether the armrests are mounted or not. In the event that no armrests are connected to the linking portions, rather only the base support is provided on the vehicle, a projection of the linking portions beyond the top case is avoided and thus hindrance to the user or a risk of injury by otherwise projecting linking portions is effectively eliminated.
Where necessary, the armrests can be fastened to the top case arrangement without further complex measures. Dismounting or mounting of the armrests can thus be carried out without simultaneous dismounting or mounting of the base support and is thus possible even for inexperienced users without greater outlay. Instead, the base support can be part of the top case arrangement and thus remains mounted on the vehicle at all times during user operation.
According to one embodiment, the top case forms, in a non-mounted state of the armrests, a covering at least of the two linking portions of the base support by means of the at least one indentation.
For example, the top case can, for this purpose, have the two described side walls which, for the formation of the indentation, project beyond the under side of the top case and additionally comprise in each case a removable wall portion which forms at least one lateral covering of one of the two linking portions. This means that the side walls of the top case, as a result of their projection beyond the under side, laterally delimit the indentation and thus define the receiving volume. The wall portions are to be understood as removable sub-portions of the side walls. For the receiving portions arranged (at least partially) in the indentation, this means that these are covered and protected at least by the downwardly protruding side walls in the lateral direction.
All spatial indications, in particular “top”, “front”, “rear”, “below” and “lateral”, are to be understood in terms of an orientation of the top case arrangement in an installed state on the vehicle and in accordance with its orientation. For example, the side walls of the top case are accordingly oriented according to the corresponding vehicle sides.
These removable wall portions can furthermore be connected in each case by means of a positive-locking and/or non-positive connection detachably to the respectively assigned side wall (i.e. to be more precise: of the remainder of the side wall) of the top case. This offers the possibility of removing the lateral covering of the linking portions where necessary and making these accessible, in particular for connection to in each case one armrest. In this case, only the respective detachable wall portion must be removed. The wall portion is correspondingly formed as a removable panel.
It is furthermore possible that the under side of the top case comprises one or more further recesses for at least partial reception of the base support. This means that the base support on the under side of the top case can be inserted into the recess(es) fully or only with further portions so that a compact and modular top case arrangement is provided. These recesses can also be embodied as further depressions, indentations or undercuts.
The base support is preferably formed for connection to a vehicle structure embodied as a rear frame. The top case can also be connected to the base support, in particular fastened thereon.
Each of the two linking portions can furthermore be configured for positive-locking and/or non-positive linking in each case of an armrest. The term armrest refers, for example, to armrest stumps which are connected to the base support and are fastened via this to the vehicle structure.
For example, the two linking portions are arranged at opposite ends of the base support. The armrests can correspondingly be attached at both sides of the top case and thus on both sides of the vehicle or at both sides of a vehicle user sitting on the vehicle.
Moreover, there is proposed a vehicle, in particular a motorcycle or a motorcycle-like vehicle, with a top case arrangement, wherein the top case arrangement is formed according to the description. The term motorcycle-like vehicle refers in particular to all single-track vehicles, but also to multi-track vehicles in each case with a corresponding saddle-shaped seat or seat bench for the user, particularly preferably two-wheeled, three-wheeled or four-wheeled motor scooters and scooters, as well as quads or trikes.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.